El cuaderno
by hitomiaoi
Summary: Cuando Ami Mizuno, una camarera de Londres, se encuentra un cuaderno dejado por una clienta, no es consciente de cuanto va a cambiarle la vida. Empeñada en descubrir la identidad de la misteriosa anciana a la que pertenece, Ami no se dará por vencida en su búsqueda. Traspasará el país y parte del globo con un solo objetivo: Encontrar a la protagonista de las vivencias que relata.


Tenía esta historia en mente desde hacía algún tiempo. La verdad, es que estoy un poco asustada, porque creo que la forma de escribir que he utilizado es un poco extraña, algo desordenada y caótica. Y quizá por ello, de alguna forma, me siento tan cómoda con ella. En fin, que no pretendo aburriros con tonterías, solo pedir que quien tenga tiempo, a quien le apetezca, que le dedique unos minutos a esta historia.

Hay mucha gente a la que me gustaría dedicársela, pero como todavía no ha ni empezado por decirlo así, creo que sería una verdadera estupidez escribir que es "para tal o para cuál persona". Pero yo, como a la Ami de este relato, tan irónica, solitaria y rara hasta decir basta, siempre he tenido cierta propensión a las estupideces. Me encantan las estupideces.

Así que sí, voy a decirlo, aunque no se lo dedique a una persona concreta, aunque ni siquiera pueda considerarse una dedicatoria como Dios manda: Que quiero dedicarle esta historia a la persona que está tras la pantalla, si, a ti. Sólo para que entiendas que no estás tan solo como crees. Y que la vida puede ser, absolutamente, maravillosa.

PD. Y también, darles las gracias a todas las personas que le dieron un fav a mi primer fic, que se molestaron en escribir una review y me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Mil gracias, de todo corazón .

- hitomiaoi

* * *

><p><strong>El cuaderno<br>****Capítulo uno: A las 17:47h en la Cafetería Osa Mayor**

Ami Mizuno tenía veintidós años y una extraña manía, quizá varias. Solía morderse las puntas del pelo y mordisquearse los bordes de las mangas de los jerseys y las blusas. Además, siempre se dormía con un par de calcetines de lana mullida, bien calentitos, ya fuera invierno o verano.

Pero aparte de todas esas manías, tenía, desde muy pequeña la costumbre de ser curiosa y cuasi irritante, al menos a la hora de hacer preguntas. Así que a nadie que la conociera le sorprendió que Ami, al crecer, decidiera estudiar periodismo y mudarse a la vieja Londres. Ay, que bonita que era Londres, y cuanto le gustaba, para que mentir.

Claro que, cuando ella decía esas palabras todo el mundo se pensaba que era por esa atmósfera impersonal y gris que transmite la capital inglesa. Pero la señorita Mizuno tenía sus propios motivos, aunque no se parara nunca a reflexionar sobre ellos. Ni tampoco en muchas otras cosas.

Así pasaron los años, sin reflexiones, hasta que un buen día, uno de aquellos en los que como siempre, Ami se disponía a levantarse para ir a la universidad, se dio cuenta de que el periodismo ya no le interesaba tanto como su propio miedo. Y se dio cuenta de que, como no sabía lo que quería, bien podría conformarse con un mísero trabajillo en la cafetería Osa Mayor, que no estaba "ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de su casa, pero a la vez, lo suficientemente alejada como para no pasar por delante suyo si necesitaba distraerse del trabajo".

Por supuesto, ella pensaba esas palabras con cierta ironía, que exteriormente suplía con silencios de lo más irritantes. Tan, tan irritantes, que hasta a ella le parecían irritantes. Y de hecho, cada vez que se miraba al espejo de soslayo –porque era tan irritante que no soportaba ni su propio relfejo-, se imaginaba a Jack el Destripador serrándole los huesos hasta el tuétano. Una escena de lo más divertida.

Y así, mientras visualizaba a Jack con su sierra, entró a la cafetería una mujer envuelta en una gabardina. A Ami le llamó la atención porque se parecía a la Señora Búho, un personajillo de lo más divertido que se había inventado de chiquitita. La Señora Búho le pidió un té calentito, y se sentó a leer en la mesa más alejada un viejo cuaderno desgastado y polvoriento que se sacó del bolsillo interior del abrigo.

Después de servirle lo que había pedido, Ami volvió a su puesto tras la barra, no sin antes colocarse bien la gorra que pertenecía al uniforme que, sin planchar, como siempre, lucía con cierto orgullo. Y volvió a imaginarse a Jack y su sierra, porque era o eso, o morir de irritación hacia sí misma. Tan enfrascada como estaba en sus cavilaciones, o, mejor dicho, en sus alegres y coloridas visiones, no pudo darse cuenta de los sucesos que acontecieron a partir de las 17:47h, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, en la Cafetería Osa Mayor de Londres. Diez minutos después de que Ami le sirviera el té la Señora Búho, esta se levantó para ir al baño.

En su infinita sabiduría, pensaba Ami, la anciana debió de suponer que sería una malísima idea llevarse al váter la libreta que había estado leyendo con tanto enfrascamiento, así que la dejó sobre la mesa. Salió siete minutos después del aseo, sin sombrero, y sin gabardina. La chica de cabellos azules, tras la barra se la miró cuasi con rabia, porque tras esos ropajes tan interesantes –un sombrero de copa y una gabardina gris- se escondía un ser humano de lo más corriente.

A lo mejor es que eso era justamente lo que era, una persona de carne y hueso, o quizá, fueran los efectos adversos de la teína, que eran capaces de convertir a los seres más interesantes en las criaturas más corrientes y mundanas. Y es que de hecho, para Ami, que ahora tenía veinte años, pero que hacía unos cuantos había sido una niña, la hora del té era la más aburrida de todas.

Su madre solía invitar a la señora Quinn, una anciana maloliente que vivía sola en la casa frente a la suya. Esta buena señora se empeñaba, siempre que volvía de ver su familia a Yorkshire, en traerle un frasco bien grande de pepinillos en vinagre a Ami y deleitarse en su cara de asco cada vez que, por obligación, la niñita se llevaba uno a la boca.

Fuera como fuese, la cuestión es que las dos mujeres, al menos durante la primera media hora de la merienda, se dedicaban a hablar de tareas domésticas.

Y no había nada que Ami odiara más que oír a dos mujeres hablar de asuntos de limpieza. Sobretodo cuando comenzaban a comparar marcas de detergente y a discutir los apasionantes efectos del amoniaco, y de cual de las dos aguantaba mejor su desagradable olor. Ella, en un acto de rebeldía que, de bien seguro, su madre encontraría de lo más indignante, solía coger siempre los productos de limpieza más baratos, de oferta (y quizá por ello las braguitas le rasparan en el trasero).

Con el tiempo y sin más remedio, después de años de suplicio, comprendió que no a todo el mundo le gustaba hablar de Narnia y de la varita rota de Ron Weasly, y eso lo entendió más o menos por la época en la que dejó de hacer preguntas. Cabe decir que para todos fue un gran alivio.

Mientras, de vuelta a la realidad, Ami pensaba en la carne que estaba de oferta en el súper de al lado de casa que, al igual que la cafetería, no estaba ni demasiado lejos de su apartamento ni demasiado cerca, y le iba achacando las culpas a la teína de sus mundanales pensamientos, y pensando en cuan beneficioso les sería a los británicos que pasaran a beber café.

Y la Señora Búho, que en realidad se llamaba Usagi, y que tenía el pelo canoso y larguísimo dispuesto en un recogido milimétrico, al igual que su vestimenta –un pañuelo azul alrededor del cuello, una rebeca estampada de animales y unos pantalones de tela holgada-, mientras que la camarera contemplaba a las musarañas, se terminó su tacita de té.

Dejó la taza sobre el platito exactamente a las 17:57h de la tarde, pasándose un pañuelo blanco inmaculado por los labios pintados de rojo, como la mismísima sangre que Ami imaginaba en su visión de Jack el Destripador. Acto seguido, cogió la rodaja de limón del fondo de la taza y comenzó a sorberla haciendo un ruido bastante molesto. Finalmente, se levantó de la mesa a las 18:05h, cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a ceñirse sobre el cielo de Londres. La había sobresaltado un tono telefónico que simulaba una melodía que Ami no supo ubicar, pero que conocía bien. Estaba segura.

...Pero es que estaba demasiado ocupada como para pensar en ello, sumando el precio de las costillas en oferta con el de las galletas de mermelada, y luego dividiendo mentalmente las 40 galletas que contenían los dos paquetes entre ella y su gata Maud. De hecho, no se trataba de una división corriente, porque Maud no podía comer mucho dulce.

Así que tenía que encontrar una "cantidad equitativa pero no dañina", tanto para ella como para la gata. Al final se dio por vencida con una negación suave que le agitó los azulados y cortos, haciendo que uno de los mechones se saliera del agarre de la gorra del uniforme y le cayera por el rostro.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, saliendo de su ensoñación "galletil", la señora Tsukino ya había pronunciado tres veces la palabra "residencia" y como unas cuatro o cinco la frase "estoy bien para la edad que tengo". Al cortar la llamada, se puso tan roja que a Ami hasta le pareció que se le iban a saltar los cabellos del moño y a ponérsele de punta. Y estuvo segura de que eso la haría indeciblemente más interesante que ese moño plagado de laca.

Pero, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de saber si la señora Tsukino, aquella anciana tan perfecta, con su ropa planchada y su rebeca de estampados de animalitos, podría llegar a ser tan interesante como supuso por un momento, porque se marchó por la puerta de la Cafetería Osa Mayor, exactamente, a las 18:24h, dejando tras de sí el aroma de la Chanel Núm 5.

La vio cruzar la calle con cierta irritación, tambaleándose levemente. Los ojos de Ami se pasearon, entonces, por el local con cierto hastío. ¿Es qué no había nadie tan interesante como ella misma, que se imaginaba masacrada por un popular asesino en serie, que se visualizaba cuasi a diario casada con Toby MacGuire y que encontraba las tardes de lluvia de lo más divertidas?

Pero aquella tarde, aunque Ami no lo sabía, porque es difícil descifrar los mensajes que te da la vida hasta que los tienes claramente situados delante de tus narices destacados en carteles de neón, como si decoraran una calle de Las Vegas, algo iba a cambiar para siempre. A Ami Mizuno le daba mucho miedo cambiar. Casi tanto miedo como le daban los payasos de pequeña. Eso no se lo había dicho a nadie, porque quizá si lo decía dejaría de ser ella misma. Ya ves, es bien curioso. La vida no te da nunca lo que deseas, pero sí lo que necesitas.

Como, por ejemplo, un viejo cuaderno de tapa de cuero, desgastada, que una anciana monótona se ha dejado sobre la mesita de una cafetería con el nombre de una estrella.

Ami estaba segura de que ese cuaderno era importante para alguien. ¿Si no, por qué lo iban a guardar durante tanto tiempo, a juzgar por su aspecto? Lo tomó entre sus manos sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que contenía en su interior. Entre ironías, pensó que no estaría del todo mal que contuviera un póster desplegable de su amadísimo Toby.

Pero lo que escondía era muchísimo mejor, e infinitamente más complejo que cualquiera de los pensamientos de nuestra irónica protagonista. Lo supo en cuanto pasó la primera página, en Londres, en la Cafetería Osa Mayor, exactamente a las 18:31h de la tarde. Y allí, se encontró con un aviso escrito con estilográfica, en letra trémula.

"_Intruso. No me leas."_

Ami soltó un bufido irónico. Si ya poco caso les hacía a las personas, menos caso aún a los avisos que esas personas escribían en sus cuadernos. Aburrida, comenzó a pasar páginas sin más… Hasta que llegó a una en la que la caligrafía estaba dotada de más precisión, de rectitud y de belleza.

Ami resiguió aquellas líneas con cierto asombro. A ella le costaba hacer las eles tan estilizadas y las erres tan definidas. Y así, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero impelida por cierta curiosidad, comenzó a leer.

"_No sé porque las cosas tienen que cambiar. Es como si, de repente, solo porque a otros se les antoja, tengamos que modificar nuestras costumbres e, incluso, a nosotros mismos. Es triste. Yo no quiero cambiar. Yo quiero ser la misma para siempre"._

Que curioso, ¿verdad?

Mucha gente no cree en el destino, pero eso es porque no se han parado a pensar. ¿Cuántas cafeterías había abiertas, a la hora del té, en toda Londres? ¿Cuántas chicas aburridas atendían sus mesas? ¿Cuántas ancianas desesperadas, huesudas y enfundadas en gabardinas se paseaban por sus grisáceas calles? ¿Y cuántas de ellas habrían escrito en sus diarios ese pasaje tan concreto, que parecía leer los pensamientos de Ami?

Si puedes encontrar una respuesta lógica a alguna de estas preguntas, una que trascienda la mera casualidad, si puedes hacerlo, sin darte cuenta de que las casualidades no son más que números que según los incrédulos se conjuntan de maneras quizá probables o casi imposibles para formar una realidad, entonces, no sigas leyendo. Detente. Márchate.

Esta es la historia de una chica que no sabía quien era y de una anciana misteriosa. Y así es como empieza…


End file.
